The Scientist
by EarnedDisillusionment
Summary: Casey and the others are off at university. What happens when she discovers a secret? Sequel to "Gravity"
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Sorry I've been kinda MIA...I've been wicked busy with school starting up and then realizing that even though I am almost ready to graduate, I don't want to do what I'm doing! headdesk Anyways, when I wrote the story "Almost Lover," people begged me to do a sequel. So I did. Then when I wrote the sequel, "Gravity," people begged, bribed, and threatened me to continue. I honestly had no plans, but I was hit by a bolt of inspiration. So here it is, the sequel to "Gravity." Maybe I should have like a cool trilogy name...can anyone think of one? Also, don't forget to read the author's note at the bottom.

Let me know what you think guys! Read, Review, Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own LWD or the song "The Scientist" by Coldplay.

_"The Scientist"_

Casey loved the whole idea of college. She loved everything about it. She loved being able to choose the classes she wanted; she loved how everyone seemed to want to be there and want to learn. She loved the interesting debates she participated in during class lectures, and how said debates sometimes carried over to coffee in the local coffee shops. The one thing she loved the most was how far away she was going to be from her family. Well, not really her family but one person. Derek. After Derek told her to leave she knew it was really through. She just needed to keep busy.

So Casey kept busy. She worked and worked over her summer classes, going to the library from open to close seven days a week. Then when she returned home she would lock herself in her room studying. When she wasn't studying (those rare times that were too far in between) she was at dance class or doing something with Emily. In short, Casey was never home. This was fine with her. It was what she wanted. However, her family was not in the same mindset. They missed her and wished they could get a chance to spend time with her before she would leave to university.

When the first day of class was two weeks away, Casey had already been living out of a suitcase for a week in a half. She was excited. She couldn't wait to get out. She was leaving for the university the day the dorms would be open, four days before the first day of the semester. She had found where her dorm building was and had already read up on the rules. She knew what was allowed and what wasn't; what she could bring and what she couldn't. She read the advice books on how to live with a stranger, even though she wasn't going to have a roommate. Because she was on a full scholarship, the school wanted Casey to be able to study without any distractions. She had a single dorm room and bathroom to herself. She was disappointed that she wouldn't have a roommate; yet she was also relieved she wouldn't have to share her space and her things with a stranger.

The day came when it was time for Casey to leave. Her suitcases were in the car her mom and George had given her as a gift. Standing outside her house she looked at each member of her family; she had said her goodbyes to her friends the night before, Sheldon cried more than she or Emily did.

Casey stepped up to George and gave him a big hug, trying to keep her tears from falling. "Thank you, George. Thank you for being more of a father to me than my own father. Thanks for welcoming me into your home and your life. Thanks for making my mom so happy. I will never be able to thank you enough for that. I love you."She felt George tighten his arms around her as he told her he loved her and that she would always have a home here.

Casey moved on from George to Marti. She picked up the young girl and gave her a big hug. "Goodbye, Marti. I love you. Be good while I'm gone. I will see you sooner than you think." Marti buried her face into Casey's neck and Casey could feel the young girl's tears. At that feeling, Casey allowed a few tears of her own to spring out. Placing the young girl in George's arms, Casey moved on to Edwin.

Edwin stuck out his hand; Casey pushed it away and grabbed the young boy in a hug. Edwin attempted to squirm away but gave up after a series of futile attempts. He wrapped his arms around Casey. Casey squeezed Edwin close to her and whispered to him to take care of Lizzie. Edwin nodded and squeezed Casey back. Casey pulled away and went to Lizzie. Lizzie threw herself into Casey's arms, tears already falling from her face.

"Casey, I'm going to miss you so much. I know I'm going to see you soon, but it won't be the same! This is the first time in my life we won't live in the same house!" Lizzie said into Casey's shoulder. Casey wiped the tears from her eyes as she tightens her hold on her little sister.

"Liz, come on. It's going to be alright. I'll email you every day and call you every night. I'll even write you letters. You are going to talk to me more when I'm gone than you did when I'm here! You'll be fine, sweetie."

Lizzie swallowed thickly and nodded, disengaging herself from Casey. Casey wiped Lizzie's tears away and kissed her cheek. Casey squeezed her sister's arm reassuringly and moved on to her mom.

Nora had begun crying that morning when Casey and George were packing up the car and she was still crying now. Casey threw herself in her mother's embrace and finally let all the tears come. The mother and daughter pair stood with their arms around the other just crying and trying to reassure the other that it was going to be ok. Casey finally broke away from her mother and closed her eyes as Nora kissed her on the forehead.

Giving a quivering smile, Casey set her shoulders and looked around at the members of her family. Casey noticed that one was missing and while she wasn't too surprised, it still hurt that he couldn't even come see her off. Noticing her look, George informed Casey that Derek had left early for hockey practice.

Casey nodded. "I figured it was something like that. Well, I'm off. I will see you guys soon. I'll call you when I get there. I love you." Casey blew them all a kiss and walked to her car. She rolled down the windows waved to her family as she backed out onto the street and headed down the road. Reaching the stop sign, Casey sighed. It was a beautiful day outside and she had a long drive ahead of her. She reached over and turned up the volume on the stereo, wincing as she realized it was one of the countless mixed c.d.'s Derek had made for her when they were dating. Shrugging, she listened to the music, thankful that she had a nice weather to drive in, good music, and a full tank of gas.

Suddenly, Casey heard a ding come from her dashboard. Looking at the gages she realized that her gas tank was at E. How that was, she had no idea because it was full yesterday and she hadn't driven anywhere.

"Der-ek!" Casey screamed. Cursing the boy in her head she turned into the nearest gas station. Casey went inside the small store and grabbed a few bottles of water and some snacks. She went to the counter and paid for her purchases and gave the cashier money for the gas she was about to fill up her car with. Thanking the cashier, Casey walked out the door, looking for her keys. Finally finding them, Casey looked up at her car and stopped. There, sitting on the front of her car as if it were the most normal thing in the world, was Derek.

Derek stood up and stuck his hands in his pockets, looking sheepish. Casey glared at him and walked to the car. She unlocked the doors and placed her purchases inside; popping open the gas tank, she shut the door and walked to the other side of the car and began filling up her car.

"What do you want, Derek?" Casey asked, watching the cost of the gas continue to rise.

"You-" Derek began. Casey whirled her head towards him, her eyes wide with shock. Derek grimaced. "Sorry, it's a habit."

Casey shook her head as disgust and pain filled her eyes and her voice. "Not anymore, Derek. It's not a habit anymore. You decided that, remember? The day you told me I was nothing more than a prank to you, a way to pass the time. Then, to make sure I really understood it, you told me to leave; so that habit of yours needs to disappear."

Derek looked at her, surprised that she would mention the prank thing. "Casey, listen…"

Casey slammed the nozzle back into its holder and spun her gas cap closed. She whirled around interrupted Derek.

"No. You listen, Derek. It's over. You are the one that decided it should be over, not me. You were the one playing me the whole time we were together. You were the one that rubbed all your new girlfriends in my face. You don't get to tell me when to listen. Do you know how hard it was to watch you all go out with those other girls? Do you know how much it hurt to hear that you were just using me? I can't believe you even think that I owe you anything, much less a chance for you to explain yourself. I did what you wanted, I left you alone. I went out of my way to avoid you. I'm leaving for university an entire year early. You won, ok? You won. You didn't want me in the house and now I'm gone. I can't believe that I ever loved-" Casey ranted getting closer and closer to Derek. When she realized how much she was revealing, Casey stopped and sighed.

"Derek, if you ever cared about me at all…in one way or another. I don't care what way or how small the amount of fleeting the moment…if you ever cared for me, please, let me go. Let me get a fresh start and let me try to fix the hurt you caused me. Please." Casey begged as tears filled her blue eyes.

Derek wanted to pull her to him, he wanted to wrap his arms around her and never let her go. He had no idea the pain he caused her was so deep; he wanted to take it all away but he couldn't. Derek nodded and took a step back.

"I'm sorry, Casey…" Derek trailed off.

Casey, who had walked to her door and was about to enter her car looked up and asked,

"For what, Derek?"

Derek bit his lip as he tried to come up with a reason, anything but the truth.

"For driving your car around all night trying to empty your gas tank." Derek said with a smirk.

Casey shook her head and glared at him. "I knew it was you! Why on earth did you do that Derek?"

Derek grinned and Casey felt her breath catch. "I knew you wouldn't talk to me at home. So I stole your car last night and drove around for hours trying to empty out your gas tank. I told the fam that I had hockey practice and I left and came here to talk to you. By the way, while you were inside buying your snacks, I got my c.d. out of your car; I knew you still had my Pink Floyd c.d. You really need to lock your car, Case. Who knows who could break in it?"

Casey frowned at Derek. "It was locked, Derek. You have a key to it."

Derek smirked again. "Oops." Casey grumbled at him and got in her car. She started the car, but before she pulled away, Derek walked up to her window. Rolling down the window, she looked up at him.

"Goodbye, Casey." Derek whispered. He reached out and touched her face briefly. Casey felt her heart flutter and she thought he was going to kiss her. Derek leaned down and Casey closed her eyes and waited. His lips never made contact. Opening her eyes she saw that Derek was already half-way across the parking lot. Casey felt the tears well up in her eyes. She rolled up the window and quickly drove out of the parking lot.

After a few minutes of silent driving, Casey turned up the music. Her eyebrows met in confusion as she realized that the song that was playing on her stereo was not one on the c.d. that had been playing before she stopped for gas. She recognized the singer before she recognized the song. It was Derek. He was playing the guitar and singing to her. The tears that hadn't fallen when Derek pulled away from her began to softly fall now as she listened to Derek sing.

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are _

I had to find you  
Tell you I need you  
Tell you I've set you apart

Tell me your secrets  
And ask me your questions  
oh, let's go back to the start

Running in circles  
Comin up tails  
Heads on the science apart

Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard

Oh take me back to the start

I was just guessing  
The numbers and figures  
Pulling your puzzles apart

Questions of science  
Science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart

Tell me you love me  
Come back and haunt me  
Oh, when I rush to the start

Running in circles  
Chasing our tails  
Comin' back as we are

Nobody said it was easy  
Oh, it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard

I'm going back to the start...

Oh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ah ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Oh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Oh ooh ooh ooh ooh 

After the song, Casey ejected the c.d. Sure enough; it was a different one than before. She recognized Derek's handwriting and handiwork immediately. He always decorated the c.d. with little designs or quick drawings; his mixed c.d.'s also always had titles to describe what he was thinking about or how he felt or the message he was trying to send with the c.d. This one simply said _No one ever said it would be this hard_.

Casey put the c.d. back in and she continued driving, never once taking the c.d. out of the stereo.

A.N. Hey everyone! I hope that you liked it. Now I have a question for you...would you like me to continue this? I could leave it here or I could continue it. I have a plan for how I would continue it but it seems like it would not fit the style of "Almost Lover" and "Gravity." Those are both bittersweet one shots...I could leave this as a bittersweet love shot or I could continue it. What would you all like me to do?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guy's. So I decided to continue this and not just leave it as a one-shot. This chapter is mostly a filler, just adding some background information. Anyways, I hope you like it! Let me know! Please read and review!!!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own it :(

ONE YEAR LATER:

Casey McDonald walked into her new apartment after a long day of classes. She looked around at the spacious room and immediately relaxed. Casey loved her new apartment for many different reasons, one of which walked into the main room when the door slammed.

"Hey Casey, how were your classes today? Didn't you have that major presentation?" Emily Davis asked her best friend.

Casey rolled her eyes and collapsed on the couch. "Classes were fine. I got an A on the test I wrote last week. My presentation went really well, I think. I'm honestly just so glad it's over. I have a date tonight to celebrate the fact that it's over."

Emily smiled at her friend and went to sit next to her. "I'm jealous. You have this whole college thing down. The classes and the fun…well you're type of fun at least. I'm still getting used to being my own motivation."

Casey chuckled and patted her friend's knee. "Relax, Em. I have a whole semester on you; don't forget that, I got to practice. Besides college has only started to really be fun once you and everyone else got here."

Casey briefly remembered how she spent her first semester at the University of Toronto. She spent all of her time studying. She had made a few friends during the semester, but none were like the ones she left at home. Casey missed her home, but not enough to go back all the time. In fact, she only went back about three times that first semester. When she found out her friends were all coming to Toronto for university, Casey was ecstatic.

Casey smiled slightly and nudged Emily playfully. "Look on the bright side, Em. At least you are attempting to balance school and fun, unlike-"

Casey was interrupted by the entrance of the other and final occupant of the apartment she and Emily shared.

"Where's the aspirin?" Kendra Collins asked looking like a wreck. Her hair was everywhere and she was stumbling, unwilling or unable to open her eyes, Casey couldn't decide which.

Casey laughed and told her it was in the cabinet by the sink. "You went out again, Kendra? That's what, the fifth night in a row?"

Kendra swallowed the medicine and went to sit on the arm of the couch, next to her roommates.

"Fifth or sixth. I'm not too sure. All I know is that I have a headache. I'm never going to a party again." Kendra complained.

Casey and Emily both snorted in disbelief. "Yea, right Ken. You say that every time you wake up with a hangover!" Emily said making fun of the blonde.

Kendra pretended to be offended. "I do not!" At Casey's and Emily's raised eyebrows she giggled and quickly modified her statement. "Well, I mean it this time." Emily and Casey started to laugh and Kendra launched herself on top of her two friends. The three girls were giggling and squealing, just enjoy playing around and being with each other.

Casey disentangled herself from her two friends and went to get a bottle of water from the kitchen. She thought back to how she ended up sharing an apartment with her best friend and Kendra, a girl who she didn't really know in high school but became as good of a friend as Emily.

_FLASHBACK_

_Casey looked up at the knock that sounded on her dorm door. She wasn't expecting anyone and it was 8 on a Friday night, everyone was out. Cautiously opening the door, Casey gasped and shoved the door all the way open._

"_Emily! What are you doing here?" Casey screamed, grabbing her best friend and pulling her into a hug._

_Emily, who was trying to breathe despite of Casey's tight grip around her neck, pushed Casey back into the room._

"_I came up to visit you, silly." Emily said as Casey finally let go of her; Emily dropped her bag and sat down on Casey's bed. _

_Casey turned her desk chair towards Emily and sat down. "I can see that. And it's not that I am not thrilled, but why? When we talked earlier this week you never said you were coming to visit. Wait, that's why you asked if I were working this weekend!"_

_Emily laughed. "Yes, that's why I asked. I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise. There is a specific reason to why I came to see you…"_

_Casey quickly grew serious. "What is it? Are you alright, Em? Is everything ok?"_

_Emily smiled at her friends concern. "I'm fine Casey. It's nothing bad. In fact, it could be quite a good thing…"_

_Casey, who was patiently waiting for Emily to continue, was confused. She had no idea what the other girl was talking about. After a few minutes, Casey poked Emily and prompted her to continue. _

_Emily cleared her throat and began. "Well, Casey…as you know I've been accepted to Toronto for university and I really have no desire to share a dorm with a stranger. My uncle owns apartment buildings near campus and I was wondering if you wanted to share an apartment together? I know they say not to share a dorm with your best friend, because then it's harder to adjust or whatever…but if we had an apartment we would each have our own rooms and possibly our own bathroom. Uncle Gary already said he could get me a great deal on rent. So what do you say?"_

_Emily held her breath as Casey pondered the suggestion. Casey couldn't help but ask a question that popped up as soon as Emily asked._

"_If he can get you such a good deal, why wouldn't you just stay in an apartment by yourself?"_

_Emily smiled at her friend, glad that she hadn't outright nixed the idea; she knew Casey has always been reluctant on sharing an apartment with a good friend._

"_Well for two reasons, really. The first reason is, even though Uncle Gary can get me a great deal, it's still too much for me. I need someone else to split it with me."_

_Casey nodded. "And the second?"_

"_The second reason is really simple. You're my best friend. And I miss you. I think it would be fun to share an apartment. You can help me study and I can help you have fun."_

_Casey threw a pillow at Emily's head and stuck out her tongue. Emily stuck her tongue out in response and giggled. _

"_So what do you think?"_

_Casey grew silent. Looking up at Emily, Casey smiled._

"_I think it sounds like a great idea!"_

_Emily squealed and jumped up at Casey, wrapping her arms around her and jumping. After a few minutes of squeals and giggles, the girls calmed down and sat back in their places. Emily began to look nervous, again._

"_Um, Case? There's actually one more thing."_

_Casey had a feeling that the next words out of Emily's mouth were going to shock her. Casey sat waiting for Emily to reveal her next item of business._

"_Well, after you left for university, I was lonely without you. I mean, sure, we talked and emailed all the time. And I came to visit…but I needed a friend, besides Sheldon. So I became good friends with someone else. And she's going to come here for university as well. Now Uncle Gary can get the three of us a three bedroom, two bathroom apartment for a great deal. In fact, it would actually be less if three of us split the rent. What do you say?"_

_Casey's mouth had dropped open in shock. She had no idea what to say. She was unsure if she wanted to live with Emily and Emily's new best friend. In fact, Casey knew she didn't want to. But she couldn't say that to Emily; she looked so hopeful. Casey decided to find out some more information before giving her answer._

"_Um, well…who is it Em?"_

_Emily grinned and bounded to the door. She threw the door open and someone walked into Casey's dorm._

"_I have arrived." Kendra exclaimed and threw her arms around Casey._


	3. Chapter 3

Alright guys, here's chapter 3! I can already imagine some of the reactions this chapter is going to get at the end! Please review and let me know what you think! This story has an awfully high number of hits for the reviews. It makes me think that maybe it isn't good enough :( For those of you who have reviewed, thank you! You are all amazing. I hope you all like this...please let me know what you think!!!

DISCLAIMER: I admit it. I own LWD. Or rather, I owned it and then lost the rights during a trival pursuit tournament. Whoops! lol

PRESENT TIME

Casey laughed to herself as she remembered promising Emily that she would keep an open mind as the three girls spent the weekend hanging out in Toronto, all sleeping in Casey's dorm. Casey had been worried about being left out of Emily's and Kendra's fun; however, the opposite happened. All three girls had a blast and Casey knew that she could share an apartment with the two girls without their friendship being destroyed. Ever since Casey moved in with Emily and Kendra, she had been happy. There was only one other time when Casey was happier than this; Casey tries to never think of that time.

Shaking her head to rid herself of thoughts of her past, she noticed Emily get up off of the couch and begin to walk towards her room. Following her, Casey throws herself on Emily's bed as Emily begins to go through her closet.

"So I assume you and Sheldon are going out tonight?" Casey asked in a teasing tone. Emily grins at the mention of her boyfriend.

"You assume correctly Ms. McDonald. We're actually doubling tonight." Emily answers without turning around.

Casey, who was flipping through one of Emily's magazines didn't even look up as she questioned Emily about the other couple.

"Kendra and Sam."

Casey's head shot up at this information.

"What? Kendra and Sam? Like the Sam from high school Sam? My ex-boyfriend Sam? That Sam?" Casey asked quickly.

At her friend's frantic tone, Emily turned around to face her, eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Yes, that Sam. Do we really know any other Sam's? Why?" Emily asked Casey.

Before Casey could answer, Kendra walked in with her toothbrush and toothpaste. Placing some of the toothpaste onto the brush, she addressed Casey.

"Are you alright with this, Case? I mean, I know he is your ex and everything…but that was back in high school. If you don't want me going out with him, I won't-" Kendra began before Casey interrupted.

"No! It's nothing like that. I just didn't know he went here as well. I could have sworn Mom mentioned to be that he was Derek's roommate. It just threw me for a second."

Emily and Kendra looked at each other before looking back at Casey in confusion.

"Um, he is Derek's roommate." Emily told Casey.

Kendra added her input as well. "Yea, they both transferred here at the beginning of the semester."

Casey's eyes widened in shock. "What? Why?"

Kendra shrugged. "Well, I know that they both wanted to come here and they got a better hockey scholarship. Now it pays for their tuition, room and board, and books."

Emily nodded. "Yea, they live in Sheldon's building in the off campus apartments."

"Oh my god! I have the greatest idea!" Kendra squealed, flinging her arms about. To Casey's disgust, the toothpaste that was on Kendra's toothbrush hit her in the cheek.

"Ewww!" Casey shrieked as she grabbed a tissue from Emily's tissue box and wiped it off her cheek, glaring at a laughing Emily and a guiltily smiling Kendra.

Kendra smiled, her eyes dancing with mirth. "Ooops. Sorry Case. But my idea will totally make up for it. You should totally come out with us tonight."

Emily brightened at the idea. "Yea, come on! It will be so great. We can probably convince Derek to come along and everything. Everyone will be back together again."

Kendra and Emily quickly started planning activities the group could do when Casey forcefully interrupted.

"No. I have a date tonight guys. And no offense, I just want to spend some one-on-one time with him. Maybe the three of us can triple date another time."

Kendra pouted and Emily nodded her head in understanding.

"That makes sense, Casey. But we are all going to triple another time." Emily said, walking back to her closet to find an outfit.

Since they took that well, Casey decided to press her luck one more time.

"I will triple with you guys. Hell, I will even hang out with you guys without going on a date. But I will not hang out with Derek. Ever. I won't be going to their apartment if he is there. If I go and he is not there, as soon as he comes home, I'm leaving. It's not happening. I see him enough at holiday times. I don't want to see him anymore than what is necessary."

Kendra, who had completely forgotten that she had wanted to brush her teeth by this point, sat down on Emily's desk chair. She gave Casey an appraising look before asking her forthright the one question Casey had always dreaded people asking her.

"Ok, Casey. What on earth happened between you and Derek?"

Emily walked over to from the closet and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Yea, Case. I mean, back in high school it seemed as if you guys were getting along better, almost becoming friends. And then one day you and he are not even talking. Ever since then you've avoided seeing him whenever you can. You don't talk about him; you don't even listen when someone may mention him. You walk out of the room." Emily added to Kendra's blunt question.

Casey felt sick inside. On the one hand, these girls were her best friends; she shouldn't lie to them. On the other hand, she knew if she told them what happened then she would be forced to relive one of the most horrible experiences of her life. She quickly decided which was the lesser of two evils.

"Nothing happened between Derek and I. We thought we may be able to be friends, or at least learn to tolerate each other. We were wrong, very wrong. Things were said…we fought…I cried. It just hasn't been the same since." Seeing Kendra and Emily about to interrupt, Casey quickly said, "And I don't want them to. I honestly don't want to ever see him again. I do because of my mom and his dad. That's it. So please, if you ever invite him over, make sure I am not home or that I am locked away in my room."

From Casey's response, both Kendra and Emily knew there was another deeper part of the story. However, they silently decided to let it go and allow Casey to do what she obviously felt she needed to do.

After her friends acquiesced to her request, Casey returned to the living room to gather her stuff. Walking into her room, she heard Kendra and Emily begin to get ready for their double date. Casey glanced at the time; it was 4:30 on a Friday afternoon. Her date wasn't starting until 8 and she figured the double date would begin around 7. Despite her reluctance to think about anything associated with Derek, she was a little curious to how Kendra and Sam came to be an "item." Shrugging the thought off, Casey changed into some lounging clothes and began to pull out some homework. She knew Kendra would tell her later and before her date tonight, Casey wanted to get at least two of her readings done.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Casey was in the bathroom getting ready for her date. Sam and Sheldon had arrived at the apartment around 7. Casey laughed with the two boys; joking about how long it takes girls to get ready. Casey didn't think she would be so happy to see Sam, but she was. They exchanged cell numbers and quickly updated each other on the events occurring in their respective lives. The girls came out and the group left, leaving Casey to arrange the flowers the boys brought for their dates. It was such a nice gesture, bringing flowers. Sheldon brought Emily some every time he took her out on a date; it annoyed Emily some, but he insisted. Looking at the flowers her roommates received, Casey knew they were going to have a great time. Casey found herself wishing that she had taken the girls up on their offer, but quickly decided that she had made the right decision.

Hearing the doorbell ring, Casey looked at her watch. It was 8:15. Pursing her lips at the tardiness of her date, Casey had to remind herself that not everyone was polite enough to be prompt. She looked out the peephole; it was her flowerless date. Casey knew it wasn't fair to compare her date to her friends…she just couldn't help it. Schooling her face into a smile, she opened the door.

"Max! Hi!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Here's the newest chapter. I hope all of you reading have liked it! Please let me know what you think. I was a little unsure of this chapter! Anyways, happy reading and I hope everyone is having a good weekend!!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own LWD...although I wish I did because there would be some MAJOR changes to the show :)

Casey stepped back and allowed Max to enter her apartment. Max smiled at her and asked her if she was ready to go.

"Yes, just let me grab my purse and my coat and we will be all set." Casey replied, walking into the other room to grab her purse. Max stood in the entryway, obviously wanting to leave for their date. Casey walked back and pulled her coat off of the rack next to Max. She struggled with it for a few seconds before finally slipping her arms through the sleeves. Casey's eyes narrowed at her date's lack of manners.

"There, done. Let's go." Casey said as Max opened the door and walked out. Casey rolled her eyes and questioned her reasoning for going out with him. Closing and locking the door, Casey followed Max down the stairs and to his car.

"So what would you like to do?" Casey asked Max, who still hadn't said anything aside from asking if she was ready.

"I'd like to see that new movie that came out last week. After the movie, I'd thought we could grab some dinner. Does that sound alright to you?" Max smiled at her as they got in his car.

Casey smiled slightly. "Yes, Max. That sounds fine." Casey couldn't help compare her first date with Max to her first date with Derek. This was exactly why she hadn't dated anyone since she and Derek had been together; it wasn't fair to the new guy.

Max, who wasn't very good at keeping a conversation afloat, began to tap his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the music playing. Casey noted to herself that he was off beat. Staring out the window at the passing lights, Casey remembered her first date with Derek.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Casey was sitting in her room working on a report she needed to get done before she began looking for information on different colleges. **_

"_**I should have had this done already. I'm so behind." Casey muttered to herself. Casey was contemplating the reason as to why she was behind in her work when her door was swung open by the very person she was thinking about.**_

_**Casey spun around in her chair and looked up at Derek; he was just standing in her room, not saying anything. His mouth opened and closed a couple of times before he smiled sheepishly at her.**_

"_**I didn't really have a reason to come in here. I was trying to think of one and figured it would come to me by the time I got in here." Derek shrugged and flopped down on Casey's bed. **_

"_**I guess it didn't work. Oh well."**_

_**Casey bit back a smile. Two days ago he wouldn't have been in her room. Two days ago she would not have thought he was the most adorable thing in the world. Then again, two days ago he hadn't given her the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced. She also hadn't known that THE Derek Venturi had any type of feelings whatsoever. **_

_**Casey watched as Derek began fiddling with the edge of her bedspread. Suddenly, some of the adorableness wore off…slightly.**_

"_**Derek, stop. You're destroying my nicely made bed. Now what do you want? I have a lot of work to get done tonight."**_

_**Derek rolled his eyes at her obsessive tendencies. "Casey, that report isn't due for another three weeks. You have time. Besides, the only thing you're doing tonight is going out with me."**_

_**Casey's breath caught and her eyes widened. Since when did Derek want to go out with her? She quickly pushed down the shock and schooled her face to reveal nothing.**_

"_**I don't recall being asked." Casey replied coolly.**_

"_**Yea, that's because you weren't." Derek said matter-of-factly. "Now hurry up. Get dressed and girl-ified or gussied up or whatever you chicks do. We're leaving in an hour." Derek stood and began walking to the door when Casey replied. **_

"_**Derek, number one…don't refer to women as chicks. Number two…I'm not going anywhere with you unless you ask me, and even then it's not certain that I'll go."**_

_**Derek stood still, shocked that someone had the audacity to say no to him. Turning around he looked at Casey as if she had grown another head.**_

"_**Excuse me. What did you just say?" He asked her, his voice dripping with disbelief.**_

_**Casey narrowed her eyes and walked closer to him, her hands on her hips.**_

"_**I believe I said that I'm not going anywhere with you unless you ask me to. I'm not a dog, you can't order me around."**_

_**Derek came even closer to Casey. "You know most girls would kill to go out with me, don't you?"**_

_**Casey rolled her eyes. "Then go with them!"**_

"_**Fine! I will!" Derek yelled.**_

_**Casey screamed back. "Fine! Have a great time! Don't forget to shut the door when you leave!"**_

_**Derek growled and stormed out of the room, slamming the door. Casey yelled in frustration and turned around to go to her desk. Before she even made two steps, her room door swung open again and she suddenly felt arms spin her around; a mouth savagely attacked her own. Pushing her to the wall, Derek kicked the open door shut as Casey wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Her hands traveled furiously from his hair, to his shoulders, to his back, to his neck; anywhere she could touch him, she did. Casey could barely feel the hard wall behind her; all she could focus on was Derek's hot mouth and his hands. She never knew anything could feel so amazing. The two continued to ravage each other's mouths until they finally broke apart, each gasping for breath. Derek rested his forehead against hers, breathing heavily. **_

"_**So, Casey, will you go out with me tonight?" **_

_**Casey smirked. "Why certainly, Derek. Thank you for asking."**_

_**Derek smirked back at her, kissing her one more time. He told her to get ready. An hour later Casey and Derek left the house together, under the pretense that Derek was dropping her off at a friend's house to study while he went to Sam's. In reality, Derek was taking her to a theatre on the other side of town to watch some films in the foreign film festival. **_

_**Derek opened the passenger door and allowed Casey to get in. She reached over and unlocked his car door. They smile at each other as Derek pulled out of the driveway. They talked all the way to the theatre; they talked about how Derek really wanted to see the cinematography used in some of the films and how Casey heard that one of the films had a fantastic song and dance performance. **_

_**Casey was impressed with Derek the whole time. He was very polite and attentive to her. He kept making her laugh with his little comments and jokes. When the two returned home, they entered quietly because everyone was sleeping. Derek walked Casey to her door and they quickly entered her room. Casey placed her sweater on her bed and turned towards Derek. **_

"_**Thank you, Derek. I had an amazing time with you tonight... and boy, that sounds so obvious." Casey said, blushing slightly at how cliché it sounded.**_

_**Derek chuckled. "Just a little. But it doesn't make it any less true." Derek leaned in and gave a chaste kiss that quickly turned into something more. Casey broke away from Derek.**_

"_**Derek, what are we doing?" Casey asked stepping away from Derek slightly.**_

_**Derek raised an eyebrow. "I believe we were kissing, Casey. Maybe we need to do it some more so you learn how to tell what it is. You know what they say…practice makes perfect." He started in towards her again; Casey quickly ducked out of the way and sat on her bed.**_

"_**I'm serious, Derek. What is going on between us? Is there an us? I'm so confused."**_

_**Derek sat next to her and place his arm around her.**_

"_**Look, Case. I don't know what's going on. I don't know what label to give it. What I do know is I had a great time with you tonight. I've never had more fun on a date. I know I want to go out with you again. I know you are the most beautiful girl I know and I sure as hell know I want to kiss you again. So let's just take things as they go, alright?"**_

_**Casey nodded and rested her head against his. "Sounds good. But no other girls while we are figuring this out, ok?"**_

_**It was Derek's turn to nod. "Absolutely. I don't cheat, Casey. Let's just see how and where this goes. You want to go out again?"**_

_**Casey kissed him gently. Pulling back she looked into his eyes and whispered, "What do you think?"**_

PRESENT

Casey silently thought back to how that date led to so many more amazing ones for the next four months. They had decided to keep it from everyone for a while. Things were perfect for four months and then he pulled her world out from underneath her. Suddenly, Casey heard her name being called.

"Casey. We're here. Are you alright? I must have called your name five times." Max said as he looked at her. Casey shot him a smile and reassured him that she was alright. They got out of the car and walked to the ticket booth where Max bought tickets to the latest action movie. He gave Casey her ticket and held out his hand. She grasped it and was pulled along. After buying some concessions, Casey and Max sat down in the theatre to wait for the movie to start.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all! I know the story has been boring so far. But the next chapter, some things are going to pick up. Anyways. Thank you all who have reviewed! You are the reason I keep this story going! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think! Also, I'm not sure if Max's last name is Miller...someone told me it is, so I'm trusting them! Anyways, let me know what you think!

DISCLAIMER: I tried to trade my younger sisters for the rights to LWD...but no one would take them. I guess I'll have to figure out another way :)

FIVE MONTHS LATER

"I can't believe you've been dating Max Miller for five months!" Emily said as she flopped onto Casey's bed, watching her friend get ready for her date.

Glancing at Emily in the mirror, Casey rolled her eyes. "Em, you keep saying that. What is so unbelievable about it?"

Kendra, who was leaning against Casey's doorframe filing her nails, added her opinion to the conversation.

"Uhh, he's boring! That could be it."

Casey glared at her blonde friend and continued brushing her hair back. Before she could reply to Kendra's statement, Emily spoke again.

"That and the fact he treats you horribly. Case, you can do so much better."

Casey put her brush down and turned to look at her friends.

"Look, I know you guys don't like Max. I'm sorry about that. But I do like him and that is all that matters. He doesn't treat me horribly. I know he isn't the most thoughtful boyfriend but-"

"Casey! He forgot your birthday!" Kendra shrieked, interrupting the girl.

Casey glared at Kendra again. "Alright, so he isn't the best. He isn't the worst either. So just drop it. I'm going out with Max for our five month anniversary and unless he suddenly breaks up with me tonight, I'm going to keep dating him. If you two can't accept it, there is nothing I can do about that. So leave it be."

Casey looked at her two friends who both sighed and nodded.

"Good. Now, what are you two doing tonight?" Casey asked, relieved her friends let the touchy subject drop.

Emily and Kendra smiled. "We're just hanging out at the boys place for a movie night." Kendra informed Casey.

"You should come by after your date. It's going to be the four of us and possibly Derek." Emily supplied.

Casey shook her head. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm just going to go out with Max. But you two have fun."

Casey's phone rang on her desk. Kendra walked over and picked it up. Looking at the caller-id, she made a disgusted face behind Casey's back.

"Here, Case. It's Max." Kendra tossed Casey the phone and gagged herself once Casey turned around. Emily snorted and tried to hold back her giggles as Casey answered the phone.

"Hey Max…ok, I'll be right down." Casey said as she flipped the phone shut and stood up. She gathered up her purse and coat before turning to her friends.

"Bye you guys. Have fun. I'll see you later tonight or tomorrow." Casey said as she began to walk out the room towards the front door.

Kendra and Emily shared a look before Kendra turned to follow Casey out the door. Emily jumped up from the bed and dashed out to follow her friends.

"He's not even coming up to get you?" Kendra asked Casey in disbelief.

Casey turned to look at Kendra. "It's fine. I don't want him to have to get out and walk all the way up here."

Kendra was shocked. "All the way up here? It's not like we live in a fifty story building. We're on the second floor!" Emily elbowed Kendra to prevent her from speaking any more.

"What Kendra means, Case, is have a great time." Emily said, shooting a dirty look at Kendra. Casey thanked her friends and walked out the door.

Kendra shoved Emily's shoulder. "Ow, Em! That hurt! Why did you do that?"

Emily rolled her eyes at the blonde. "Because we just promised Casey we would be nice about her relationship with Max, Ken."

Kendra snorted. "Did she really think we meant it?" Emily just sighed and shook her head. She walked into her room to get ready for her date.

Kendra stood in the living room. "What?"

LATER THAT EVENING- SAM'S APARTMENT

Kendra and Sam were spread out on one couch while Emily and Sheldon were laying on the other one. Each couple was engrossed in the horror movie that was playing on the t.v.

"Ahhh!" Sheldon screamed when the killer stabbed one of the characters on the screen. He buried his face into Emily's neck. Emily rolled her eyes and patted her boyfriends head.

"Dude, it's not that bad." Sam said as he watched Sheldon peek his head up, his eyes gazing out of his parted fingers.

Kendra nudged Sam. "Is that why you jumped when he popped out from behind the corner?"

Emily laughed as Sam shot his girlfriend a dirty look. She quickly stopped when she felt her own boyfriend grab her arm and squeeze for dear life.

"Ow! Sheldon! Drop the arm! I'd like the blood to circulate."

"Sorry, sweetie." Sheldon said and loosened his grip a bit. The foursome continued to watch the movie, complete with an occasional cry of fear from one Sheldon Schlepper.

"Finally! This horrible excuse for entertainment is over." Sheldon cried as the credits rolled and Sam flipped the television off.

"You baby. It wasn't that bad." Emily said teasingly. She laughed as her boyfriend shot her a pout and puppy dog eyes.

"I agree with Emily." Kendra said as Sam pulled her to him. Sam rolled his eyes. "You always do, Ken." Kendra giggled and swatted Sam.

"So how do you think Casey's date is going?" Emily asked Kendra. Sheldon sat up straighter. "Is she still dating that tool Max?"

Kendra and Emily nodded. Sam rolled his eyes and Sheldon shook his head in disdain.

"You would think she could do better. I mean she has such a great history of boyfriends." Sam said.

Kendra's brow knitted in confusion. She looked up at her boyfriend. "What do you mean, honey? I thought she only dated you."

"She did only date Sam." Emily said as she tossed a pillow at Sam's head.

Sam laughed. "That's exactly what I meant! I mean, I'm a fabulous boyfriend, right Kendra?"

"I wouldn't go with fabulous…maybe egotistical." Kendra teased and gave Sam a chaste peck.

Sheldon leaned in close to Emily and stage-whispered, "It sounds as if someone is spending too much time with Derek." Emily laughed at her boyfriend and leaned back in his arms.

"I can just imagine their date," Kendra said. "The two of them are probably sitting in silence as Max checks himself out in any reflective surface around."

Emily agreed. "Can't you see him holding a spoon up to see himself?" She mimed what she pictured Max doing.

Sam laughed and added, "The only time he would put it down is to check out the waitress."

Sheldon got into the discussion as well. He shoved Emily off of him; the poor girl fell completely off the sofa. Sheldon got up and began prancing around the room to the kitchen and got a spoon; he sat down on the coffee table. He held up the spoon in his hand and looked into, smiling broadly.

"Spoon, spoon, in my hand, who is the most handsome man?" Sheldon said in a deeper voice to imitate Max. He then jumped up and stood on the coffee table. He began to speak in a high-pitched voice.

"You are, Max, you are the most handsome man in the land." Sheldon began to dance on the coffee table. "Do the spoon jig everyone. Do the spoon!" Sheldon shouted as he jumped and shimmied on the coffee table.

"Schlepper! What have I told you about doing any sort of dance on my coffee table?" a voice yelled loudly from the door. It had come so abruptly that Sheldon shrieked and fell off the coffee table to the floor.

"Well?"

Sheldon popped up. "I believe you told me not to do any sort of dance in your house, Derek."

Derek scowled at him. "There were also rules prohibiting you standing on my furniture and frolicking in my kitchen."

Sheldon held up a finger. "Well, this was really more of a jig, a caper if you will."

"I won't." Derek said simply. He fell into is recliner and watched as Sheldon shuffled over to Emily.

"So what are you fine folks…and Schlepper, doing this evening?" Derek questioned his friends.

"Well before you were so mean to poor Sheldon-" Kendra began when Derek interrupted her.

"Don't poor Sheldon me. Schlepper knows we're friends. However, he also knows there are certain rules in this apartment which mainly apply to him. Right, Schlep?"

Sheldon raised his eyebrows at Derek. He knew Derek was just kidding and that they really were friends; he also knew everyone liked to give Derek a hard time for bossing him around. No one really understood the friendship Derek and Sheldon had developed.

At Sheldon's refusal to back him up, Derek glared. He motioned for Kendra to continue her story.

Kendra sighed and narrowed her eyes at Derek. "Anyways, we were watching a movie. When that ended we were sitting around talking."

Derek, who had leaned back and closed his eyes, sighed. "I assume that I was not a topic of conversation because I have a feeling the conversation led to Schlepper dancing atop my coffee table, and I have no idea why I would be connected with that lovely display."

Emily patted Sheldon's hand. "No, Derek. You were not the topic of conversation. We were actually talking about Casey."

At Casey's name, Derek sat up and opened his eyes. "What about Casey? Is she alright?"

At Derek's obvious concern the two couples exchanged confused looks. Sam looked at Derek before answering.

"Yea, she's fine. We were talking about her date."

Derek paled. He forced himself to sit back and loosen his hold on the arms of his recliner.

"Oh. She has a date? With who?"

Kendra made a face. "With Max Miller."

Derek jumped out of his chair. "What?" He screamed at his friends who shrunk back into their respective couches. Derek began to pace around the room, looking very much as if he would like to throw something.

"Um, Derek?" Emily said tentatively. Derek stopped pacing and looked at the fear clearly etched onto his friend's faces. He forced himself to stop pacing and to unclench his fists.

"I'm sorry you guys. It's just Max Miller is not a good guy. I've heard some things and have dealt with him first hand…he's not a nice person. He's definitely not someone my Casey- I mean my stepsister should be going out with. No girl should go out with him." Derek replied, anger still in his eyes.

"Why don't you tell her that?" Sam suggested. Kendra nodded in agreement. "It's not like she'll listen to us."

Before Derek could respond, Sheldon interrupted. "Like she'd really listen to Derek. She won't even hang out with us if she knows he is here." Noticing Derek's wince, Sheldon added, "Sorry, D."

Derek shrugged. "You're right. If I try and tell Casey who to go out with, she'll have my head. Look, just try to let Casey know that you heard Max was a bad guy, alright?"

At the other's nods of agreement, Derek said good night and went into his room. He pulled out his guitar and began to play and sing.

"Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry. You don't know lovely you are…"


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Here's chapter 6! I hope you like it, sorry it took so long. I was swamped with work and school! Enjoy and let me know what you think!!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. :(

THE NEXT MORNING

Casey was sitting at the kitchen table sipping on some coffee and reading the newspaper. She looked up as she heard someone enter the room.

"Morning, Case." Emily yawned as she shuffled to the coffee pot.

Casey smiled. "Good morning, Em. Did you and Kendra have fun last night?"

Emily poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down across from Casey. "Yes, we did. Sheldon did a dance on top of the coffee table. How was your night?"

Casey, unaffected by the news of Sheldon's dance, grimaced slightly before opening her mouth to tell Emily about her date with Max. However, before she could say anything, Kendra walked groggily into the room and fell into the other chair at the table. Emily held her finger up in the one moment sign; she pushed her coffee mug towards Kendra and got up to pour herself another one.

Kendra took a few sips of coffee and sat back in her chair. Cracking open her eyes, she saw Casey sitting at the table as well. "Hey Casey. Why are you here?"

Casey and Emily exchanged confused looks. "Um, I live here Kendra." Casey said unsurely.

Kendra rolled her eyes at Casey. "Duh, I know that. What I meant was, why are you not a work?"

Casey chuckled. "Oh, I requested the day off. I thought I was going to be out relatively late last night and I asked my manager if I could have today off."

Emily nodded. "So, back to last night…how was your date? Was it everything you were hoping?"

Kendra eyes lit up. "Yea, what did he get you?"

Casey sat back and swirled her coffee around in the cup. "It was fine. We went out to dinner. I wanted to go dancing, but Max didn't feel like it."

Emily and Kendra shared a look before Kendra asked Casey again about a gift.

Casey shook her head. "He didn't get me anything."

"What?" Kendra and Emily both yelled.

"You spent forever finding the perfect gift for him!" Emily stated.

"I know, Em. It's just that Max doesn't really like giving gifts without a good reason…" Casey began, but trailed off.

"Well, did he at least like the watch?" Kendra asked.

Casey turned slightly red. "Yes, he liked it. Although he said he wished I would have picked something else because he has a watch already. How was I supposed to know that? I've never seen him wear one."

Casey fell silent for a few moments before Kendra finally told Casey what she and Emily had learned the night before.

"Listen, Casey. I know we decided yesterday that we would leave your relationship with Max alone…but last night we found out that Max is not a good guy." Kendra said.

"Who told you this?" Casey asked.

"It's not important Casey. We just learned that Max is not a good guy. No specifics were said, but we believe this person." Emily added.

Casey stood up and went to the sink. She rinsed her coffee mug out and placed it in the dishwasher before turning around.

"Look, thanks for the concern; but before you come holding accusations over my boyfriend's head, I would appreciate if you at least had specifics to back up your claims."

Casey turned around and walked to her room and shut the door, leaving Emily and Kendra sitting at the kitchen table.

"You know what we need to do, right?" Kendra asked Emily.

"What?" Emily answered.

"We need to find out exactly what Derek meant when he said Max was a bad guy."

Emily looked skeptical. "I don't know, Ken. Case is getting pretty angry at us for constantly questioning her relationship with Max. Maybe we should just stay out of it."

Kendra placed her coffee mug on the table. "He treats her horribly, Emily. We both know it. Casey deserves better. Now, I don't care if you don't want to help me, but I am going to go talk to Derek; if he won't talk, I'll make him. I will save Casey from this horrible relationship and that is all there is to it."

Emily sighed as she saw how resolved Kendra was to help Casey out of the relationship. "Fine. I'll go with you. But if this backfires, I'm going to point out that I was against it from the beginning."

THE NEXT DAY- LATE AFTERNOON

Casey knocked sharply on the door in front of her. After a few moments, she knocked again. The door finally opened to reveal a newly awoken Max.

"Casey? What are you doing here?" Max asked, still half asleep.

Casey pushed her way past him into the apartment. "I'm here to talk to you. You haven't been answering your phone, so I came here." Casey answered angrily.

"I was sleeping. What's wrong?" Max asked.

Casey whirled around to face him. "Let's see…maybe what's wrong is that I found out my boyfriend liked to not only cheat on his previous girlfriends, he also like to abuse them and leave them when they are pregnant."

"What? What are you talking about?" Max asked as terror filled his eyes.

Casey was furious. "Stop acting dumb, Max." Her eyes narrowed at him as she continued. "Unless you can't and that is just how you are; because it has to take someone pretty stupid to do all the things you've done. Do the names Alexandra, Samantha, and Michelle ring any bells for you?"

Max began to walk towards her and Casey shoved him down onto the couch; she took a breath and continued her tirade, pacing around the room.

"You weren't expecting to hear those names were you? Let's refresh your memory. You were dating Alexandra until she dumped you when she found out you were cheating on her with Samantha. Then when you and Samantha were 'officially' together, you began to hit her when she didn't do everything you wanted her to do. When she told her brother, he made you back off. So you began to date Michelle and everything was fine until she told you she was pregnant. Instead of owning up to it, like a man, you left her. My god, you are despicable. I cannot believe I've been dating you." Casey shouted in disgust.

Max stood up and began to walk closer to her. "Casey, now hold on. I can explain all that-"

"I don't care if you can explain it away. We're done, Max. I don't ever want to see your sorry face again. I didn't think you were perfect, but I didn't think that you were this horrible. I mean, if you had just cheated before, it would have put a strain on us…but you didn't. You did horrible things; things that should be punished. If I were Samantha, I would have called the cops on you and if were Michelle, no one would have found your body." Casey began to walk back towards the door when she heard Max mutter under his breath.

"Yea, well, you're old boyfriend wasn't so perfect."

Casey stood completely still. She slowly turned around. "What did you just say?"

Max realized what he did and quickly responded. "Nothing." Casey shook her head and walked closer to him.

"No, you said something about my ex-boyfriend. Yet, I can't remember ever telling you about an ex-boyfriend. I know you weren't talking about Sam, because he was never a jerk. Who were you referring to?"

Max realized he wasn't going to be able to get out of this and sat down on one end of the couch. "Sit down, Casey. I'll tell you."

Casey sat down on the other side of the couch. "Well…who were you referring to?"

Max sighed. "Derek. I know you dated Derek."

Casey inhaled sharply. "How?"

"Casey, I've loved you since we were in high school together. I always wanted to ask you out, but I was popular and you weren't. I would watch you hanging out with your friends or in class, you were so perfect. I've wanted to be with you since the beginning. I could never tell anyone how I felt about you because then I would lose my status. I was heartbroken when you and Sam started to go out, but I knew Derek didn't approve so it really wouldn't last long. When you and Sam broke up, I was so happy, but I still didn't say anything. As high school continued, I watched you. I saw you at school and at the mall or other places. I remember, I even watched you with your family. You always looked so happy, but I knew deep down you weren't completely happy."

By this time, Casey began to get scared. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat but Max didn't notice, his gaze was turned inwards, remembering.

"Then, one day I saw you and I knew something was different. You seemed whole, complete. I noticed little looks between you and Derek. At first, I brushed it off. You weren't immoral enough to be with your step-brother. But then, I saw you, Casey. I saw you and Derek go into the janitor's closet at school. I waited, thinking maybe you two were just going to argue. I waited until you came out and it was clear what you two had been doing. I was sick. You, my angel, you were dating your brother. I knew what I had to do to save you. I called Derek and told him what I knew. I threatened to blackmail him; it didn't work. So I convinced him to break up with you another way-"

"What did you do?" Casey managed to choke out, tears in her eyes.

Max looked down guiltily. "I threatened you and your family. I wasn't going to do anything Casey. I knew that was the only way to save you." Max cried, grabbing at Casey's hand.

Casey yanked her hand away as if burned. Before she could say anything, Max continued.

"Those girls meant nothing to me, Case. They were just place holders, a way to pass the time. I was waiting for you. We are meant to be, please Casey. Don't be mad at me."

Casey stood up and shook her head. "Goodbye, Max. I never want to see you again. I'm not angry with you; I pity you. You're sick and you really need to get help." Casey said softly.

She turned around and walked out the door. Walking down the stairs, she pulled her keys out and walked to her car. She knew where she had to go now.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all those reading this! So here's the next chapter! It's kinda on the short side; I'm sorry. I thought you would rather have shortish update than no update at all! Anyways, please please please let me know what you are thinking! I hope you guys are liking it; I'm writing it for you! Anyways, Read, Review, and Enjoy! Hope everyone has a great upcoming week!

DISCLAIMER: I had this whole plan on how I could get the rights to LWD...but it didn't quite go as planned.

FORTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER

After slamming her fist against the door in front of her, Casey began to pinch at the skin of her left hand between her thumb and index finger. She began tapping her foot quickly against the pavement. A few moments later, she slammed her fist against the door again. She knew she was acting ridiculous and impatient but she didn't care. She had to get inside. Sighing loudly she went to bang on the door again; before she could make contact, the door swung open revealing the person she had come to see.

"What on earth is your prob-" Derek began to shout angrily, until he saw who was at the door.

"Casey?" Derek began to smile but noticed that she looked angry, very angry. Leaning against the doorway and donning a casually disinterested manner he addressed her again.

"What are you doing here, Case?"

Casey shoved Derek into the apartment and pushed her way in after him. Kicking the door closed, she continued shoving him into the main room of the apartment.

"Don't call me Case, Derek. Only people I care for are allowed to call me that." Casey told him automatically.

Derek rolled his eyes and caught her hands as she attempted to shove him again. Circling her wrists with his hands, he looked down into her face and quickly modified his previous question.

"Fine, Cassandra. What the hell are you doing here? What gives you the right to come into my home and shove me around?"

Casey yanked her hands out of his grasp and slapped him with all the strength she could gather. Derek's head turned sharply and his hand went up to touch his now red and stinging cheek. He looked at her incredulously and took a few steps back.

"What gives me the right? What gives you the right, Derek? Why were you the only one allowed to make such a monumental decision?" Casey yelled as tears began to form in her eyes.

Derek looked at her in confusion; he was unsure of what she was talking about and he voiced this uncertainty to Casey.

Casey narrowed her eyes, convinced that he was acting.

"Fine, Derek. If you want to act all innocent, I'll play along. I just broke up with my boyfriend, Max. You remember Max Miller don't you?" Seeing realization slowly dawn upon him as he sat down on the couch, she continued.

"Judging from your reaction, I gather you are catching on to what I am talking about. Anyways, as I was breaking up with Max, he revealed a lovely piece of information that was new to me. He knew, Derek. He knew about us."

Casey shook her head and sank onto the other end of the couch. Her breath caught as she began to tell him what else she had discovered.

"Not only did he know about the two of us, he was the reason we broke up…wasn't he?"

Derek could only look down at the floor and nod in shame.

At Derek's silent confession, the tears Casey had managed to keep in her eyes fell onto her cheeks. Derek raised his head as he heard a sob escape her mouth. He moved to pull her into his arms and she pulled away quickly.

"I had hoped he was lying." Casey cried.

Derek closed his eyes tightly, willing the tears that wanted to form to stay away; he hated hearing her sound so broken.

"Why, Derek? Why wouldn't you consult me on such a decision? Why couldn't you tell me what was going on? Didn't you trust me enough? Or were you just looking for a good reason to get rid of me?"

At this, Derek opened his eyes in shock. He pulled her to him, despite her protests, and forced her to look into his eyes.

"Don't you ever think that, Casey. I did what I had to do to protect you. It killed me to hurt you so much. I couldn't stand it when you cried; all I wanted to do was hold you until you felt better. When you went to university, I wrote you so many letters and emails that I never sent. I dialed your number at least five times a night, willing myself to press 'send.' But I never did. I knew it would hurt you too much. Don't ever think that I willing let you go. I loved you; I still love you."

Casey glared at him. "It wasn't your job to protect me, Derek. You could have talked to me about it. You could've told me. We would have figured something out."

At Casey's ever-growing anger and her lack of acknowledgement of his feelings, Derek let her go. He stood from the couch and began to pace around the room.

"What would we have done, Casey? What? We couldn't have called the police without having to tell dad and Nora."

Casey stood up from the couch. "That's why? You didn't want to spill your dirty little secret?" Casey yelled.

Derek was livid. "You know that is not true. I was the one who originally brought up telling everyone. And if you remember, you were against it. The only reason I did what I did was to protect you and my family. Don't try to make me the bad one here. Max is the bad one, not me!"

Casey took a deep breath and wiped her eyes.

"You're right, Derek. Max is the bad one. But you do have one mistake…you're just as bad. You let him influence you. Instead of talking to me about it, you decided to break me. I don't think you know how much you hurt me. We could have thought of something. You didn't have enough faith is us and our relationship. Or me." Casey nodded to herself and began to walk towards the front door.

"Casey, wait!" Derek called out. Casey stopped and slowly turned around. "Do you really think that?"

Casey looked at him blankly. "What I think is that I should thank you, Derek."

"Huh?" Derek asked her in confusion.

"Thank you. Because as much as you hurt me when you broke up with me; it would have hurt so much worse if I had the chance to fall for you any more. You didn't trust me, which means I couldn't have trusted you. You would have hurt me; I'm certain of that now. So thank you for giving me a just bearable amount of pain. I don't even want to think about how I would have felt if we continued." Casey answered, choking on the end of her statement. She turned and walked out the front door.

When the door slammed shut, the tears Derek had held back sprang to his eyes. He sank down in his recliner and buried his head in his hands. Casey managed to make it to the inside of her car before completely breaking down.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it took so long! I've been slammed with school and life stuff :) Enjoy!!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing :(

LATER THAT EVENING

Kendra ran up to Emily in the hallway outside their apartment.

"What? What's wrong?" Kendra huffed, out of breath for running up the stairs.

"Shhh!" Emily whispered. She pointed to their apartment door and quietly opened it. Peeking their heads in, the two girls noticed Casey cleaning frantically as music flowed loudly through the apartment. Pulling back, Emily shut the door and turned around to look at Kendra.

"You called me out of my date with Sam to come show me Casey cleaning?" Kendra asked furiously. "It's Casey! She always cleans!"

Emily shook her head. "It's something more. Casey likes cleaning but she never cleans this frantically unless something is wrong. Remember that time she got an A- on an exam?"

Kendra nodded, remembering. "Yea, she actually scrubbed away some of the pattern on the kitchen tile."

"Exactly!" Emily exclaimed. "She is even worse right now. Something's wrong."

"Fine. There's something going on…I just wish you would have waited until after my date with Sam." Kendra said in exasperation. Squaring her shoulders, she motioned to Emily to open the door and enter the apartment. Emily shook her head furiously and motioned for Kendra to enter first. Kendra rolled her eyes and opened the door. Walking in the apartment, Casey did not even notice the two come in. Kendra walked over to the stereo and flipped off Bon Jovi's "You Give Love a Bad Name."

Startled by the loss of music, Casey looked up and jumped at seeing Kendra near the stereo with her hands on her hips. Casey jumped even higher and let out a shriek when she felt Emily place a hand on her shoulder.

"What is going on, Case?" Emily asked in concern.

"Nothing. I'm just cleaning." Casey replied quickly and looked down.

Kendra snorted. "Yea, right. And you dumped Max and hooked up with Derek."

Casey's head shot up and only then did Emily and Kendra notice how red her eyes were and how pale she looked. Glancing at each other, Kendra and Emily quickly pulled Casey to the sofa and sat her down. Noticing the tears that were welling in Casey's eyes, they quickly ran into the kitchen. Emily grabbed a box of tissues and some spoons while Kendra grabbed a carton of double chocolate brownie ice cream, a bottle of vodka, and three shot glasses.

Casey noticed her friends coming out with alcohol and chocolate and gave a tiny laugh.

"No vodka tonight, Ken. Last time we all drank I was so hung-over the next day. I will take the chocolate, however." Casey said.

The girls got situated on the couch and sat back to listen to Casey. Casey pinched the skin on her left hand between her thumbs and her index finger as she tried to think where to start. Finally she sighed and decided to tell them everything.

"Max and I broke up." Casey told her friends.

Kendra and Emily each gasped in shock and began questioning why.

Casey motioned for her two friends to be quiet. "I'll tell you everything, but you have to promise me a few things first."

Kendra and Emily quickly agreed.

"First, don't interrupt me until I'm done. Second, after I say what I have to say, please don't hate me or be disgusted; however, be honest about how you feel about it. Alright?" Casey propositioned.

"I promise." Emily said seriously. Casey could see the curiosity building in her eyes and turned her gaze to Kendra.

"Yea, yea. Whatever. I promise. Now go on." Kendra said, anxious to know what Casey was going to reveal.

Casey took a deep breath and began.

"After you guys told me what you discovered about Max, I went to his place and confronted him. I told him I was disgusted by him and that we were over. As I was walking out, he said under his breath 'your old boyfriend wasn't so perfect.'-"

"Wait. How did he know about Sam?" Kendra jumped in. At Casey's glare she apologized and mimed zipping her lips.

"I asked him about that. This is the part that you guys didn't know…I asked him who he meant by that comment and he said my last boyfriend. I asked him who he thought that was and he said Derek." Casey paused.

Emily and Kendra burst out laughing.

"What a moron!" Kendra laughed, clutching her sides.

"How blind can he be?!" Emily cried, while wiping the tears that were forming in her eyes.

Casey just looked down at her tightly entwined hands. Kendra and Emily slowly stopped laughing. Kendra opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, trying to figure out what to say.

"You and Derek?" Emily whispered in shock.

Casey nodded quietly. When she began to speak again, her voice was low and husky, filled with unshed tears.

"It was before I left for university; it was actually why I left. We had been dating for four months. Do you remember that day Derek and I were late to meet you and Sam at the coffee shop, Emily?" At Emily's nod, Casey continued with a soft smile gracing her face.

"It was that day. We were trying to get through the crowd and we were bickering as usual. Suddenly, he stopped. There was a street performance going on and he pulled me over to it. Before I could say anything, he pulled me into his arms and we started to dance. He told me about how he used to do this with his mom and then before she died, he refused. He sounded so heartbroken over it, as if he blamed himself for her death. I looked up at him and he looked at me; it was as if my heart had stopped beating. The next thing I know, he had kissed me. I had never had a kiss like that before and I haven't had a kiss like that since. When it was over, he thanked me for listening and before I could respond a little girl came up to us. She had taken our picture with her Polaroid camera; she gave it to us and said we would be together for a long time." Casey choked a little on the last sentence, pain obvious in her face and voice.

"That night, after the movie, we went home and we talked. We decided to try and be together secretly. We didn't want to have to deal with people telling us how wrong it was. I loved him and that was all that mattered. We dated for four months and then suddenly everything just was yanked away. He came into my room and told me that we were over. That it was just some harmless fun and that it was all a lie." Casey began to cry as she replayed the memory vividly in her head.

"He said dating me was just a prank to unnerve me; something to find information to use against me. He said I was a cold-hearted prude and he left. He just left me. Then it seemed, everywhere I looked he had some girl all over him. It hurt me so much. It still hurts." Casey cried, burying her face into her hands.

Emily and Kendra were in shock. They had never known; they had no idea that Casey and Derek had been together.

"I remember you were so happy; there was a glow about you. You never told me why. You would just smile and say it was just something." Emily said softly, almost to herself, as she rubbed a hand soothingly over Casey's back.

Kendra stroked Casey's hair softly, making soft comforting sounds. "That's why you refuse to see Derek now. But what I don't get is how Max fits into this." Kendra said.

Casey let out a short laugh, so full of pain and cynicism that Kendra and Emily stopped their soothing ministrations.

"That's the kicker." Casey answered bitterly. "It seems as if our dear Max Miller had some crush on me in high school; however, he thought he couldn't date me because I was unpopular. I learned today that he basically stalked me all through high school. One day, he saw Derek and I go into the janitor's closet-" At her friend's faux shocked gasps, she rolled her eyes. "He figured out that we were together and decided that if he couldn't have me, no one could. He blackmailed Derek. Max threatened to tell everyone Derek and I were dating and when that didn't work, he began to threaten to hurt me or our family. To avoid this, all Derek had to do was break up with me. Of course, Derek being the idiot that he is, decided to listen." Casey laughed bitterly again. "He said he wanted to protect me, to protect the family."

"Wait, you've talked to him?" Emily asked in confusion.

Casey nodded.

"When?" Kendra questioned in shock.

"After I left Max's place. I went over to Derek's apartment and confronted him about it."

Kendra leaned forward in anticipation while Emily questioned what happened.

"I asked him about it. He told me the same thing Max had. I yelled at him for not trusting me enough to tell me about it then. He yelled at me; I yelled some more. I left and managed to make it to my car before completely breaking down. Then I drove home and started to clean. End of story."

Casey took a deep breath before turning her attention to her best friends.

"So, what do you guys think? Do you think I'm a horrible, disgusting, immoral person for dating Derek?"

Kendra and Emily looked at each other and stayed silent, thinking of how to answer the question.

"Well?" Casey implored.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Here's the next part! Please let me know what you think!

DISCLAIMER: All I own is Brad...and not really, because Fight Club was playing in the background as I wrote this and I was thinking about Brad Pitt :) So, really, I own nothing!

"That is so disgusting!" Kendra cried out.

"Totally wrong and immoral." Emily agreed.

Casey felt her eyes tear up when Emily placed her hand on Casey's shoulder.

"Is that what you thought we were going to say?" Emily asked gently.

A look of confusion quickly settled onto Casey's face as she looked between her two friends.

"Casey, we could care less if Derek is your stepbrother. You aren't related. You weren't raised as brother and sister." Emily told her soothingly.

Kendra nodded vigorously. "George and Nora's marriage, a piece of paper, made you two stepsiblings. Another piece of paper can declare it invalid."

Casey broke out into tears, again, only this time they were tears of happiness.

"You guys have no idea what it means to hear you say that. I was so afraid you would think it was gross and wrong. It's been so hard to not tell anyone, especially when you would want me to go hang out with him."

Kendra and Emily placed their arms around Casey as she cried. After she finally stopped, she leaned back into the couch and smiled wearily at her friends.

"What are you going to do now?" Kendra asked.

Casey shrugged her shoulders dejectedly. "I don't know. Stay focused on school and not date anyone I went to high school with."

"I think she meant what are you going to do about Derek." Emily clarified.

Casey looked at her friends blankly. "What do you mean? It's over. It has been for quite some time."

Kendra and Emily looked at Casey in confusion.

"You still love him." Kendra said simply.

Casey snapped her gaze to Kendra. "What? No. I don't. It's over. He decided that long ago."

Emily shook her head slowly. "Case, he did it for you. Of course, I agree with you that it was incredibly stupid of him to do what he did…but he thought it was the best thing to do. Doesn't that count for something?"

Casey scoffed. "Yes. It counts for him not knowing me or trusting me enough. He could have told me the truth, Em. We would have figured it out. Derek was just looking for a way out of the relationship and Max handed it to him gift wrapped on a silver platter."

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Kendra asked.

"Casey, it's obvious he loved you and still loves you. He hasn't had a serious girlfriend since then." Emily added.

Casey hopped up from the couch. "What I don't believe is that my best friends are siding with the one person who has hurt me the most. Why don't you two go off and coddle Derek? I'm sure he needs someone right now. After all, he went through all that pain of breaking up with me all that time ago; it must be so hard on him."

Casey walked over to the door and grabbed her purse off the table and her coat from the hook.

"Casey! Where are you going?" Kendra called out.

"I'm going to see some people are really my friends!" Casey yelled back.

"Who?" Emily asked.

"Jack and José." Casey said bitterly as she slammed the door.

Kendra and Emily looked at each other in concern.

"Do you really think…" Emily trailed off.

Kendra's eyes still hadn't left the door. "Oh, yea."

Emily looked at the door again. "If she's not home by one…"

"Right there with you, Em." Kendra agreed.

"She's going to be mad…" Emily added.

Kendra nodded. "Yes. She is."

Emily sighed and went to clean up the ice cream carton and tissue boxes from the table.

"She is going to be so angry." Kendra said to herself as she finally removed her eyes from the door and went back to help Emily.

LATER- 1:30 A.M.

Derek Venturi was lying in bed trying to go to sleep when he heard his cell phone ring from the bedside table. Groaning, he reached over and picked it up.

"What?" Derek said angrily.

"Derek? Are you awake?" Kendra asked eagerly.

"I am now, Kendra. What do you want?" Derek answered.

"Geez, no need to get testy, Derry." Kendra teased.

"Kendra." Derek growled. He was in no mood to play this game with his friend.

"Casey's gone, Derek. She left the apartment 3 hours ago. She said she was going to go hang out her friends Jack and José."

Derek sat up and pushed his hair out of his face.

"So why call me, Ken? Casey and I aren't exactly BFF's. What did you and Emily do to piss her off?"

"Did you really just say BFF's?"

Before Derek could respond he heard Kendra shriek and yell at Emily for yanking the phone from her. Emily shushed her friend and spoke to Derek.

"Derek, Casey told us everything. She told us about the two of you in high school and what she found out today. She became angry with us when we told her you must have done it in good intentions. She yelled at us and left. Kendra and I called around, she's at The Rock."

Derek exhaled slowly. "I'm glad you two see it from my point of view; however, I don't understand why you are calling me."

Emily sighed in exasperation. "Don't get me wrong, Derek. You're my friend and I agree that you did what you did because you thought it was for the best. However, it was still incredibly stupid. You hurt her a lot and I'm sure you could have done something else, but that is not what we called for. We're calling you to go get her. She's angry at us and when Casey is mad at you and she is drunk…let's just say it's not a pretty combination. So go get her and take her back to your place. Try to get her to understand why you hurt her so much. You two are two of my best friends and you deserve to be happy. So go get her and make her realize that she still loves you." Emily hung up before Derek could say anything.

Derek slowly hung up the phone. He jumped out of bed and slid into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Walking towards his door, he grabbed his keys and his wallet and walked out.

AT THE BAR:

Derek walked into The Rock and made his way through the crowd up to the bar.

"What can I do for you, D?" the bartender asked Derek.

"Hey, Brad. I'm looking for a girl. Brunette, blue-eyes, supposedly wasted." Derek addressed his friend.

Brad nodded and jerked his head towards the pool tables to the right. "I think she's over by the pool table. Last time she came up here, she was on shot number 7. She's with a group of guys, though. Be careful, alright?"

Derek nodded, a frown settling on his face. "Thanks Brad." Derek walked towards the pool tables and he noticed Casey in the center of a large group of guys. He watched as she shamelessly and drunkenly flirted with a guy on her left. When he saw the man place an arm around her waste, Derek decided it was time to get Casey out of there.

Pushing through some of the people standing around, he made his way to Casey's side. Wrapping his hand around her arm he gently pulled her closer to him.

"Come on, Case. It's time to go." Derek said firmly.

Casey's eyes widened as she noticed who it was. "No! I don't want to go anywhere with you." She tugged her arm out of his grasp and stumbled backwards. Derek reached out instinctively and caught her. Once steady on her feet, Casey pulled away.

Derek pulled her back and began to walk towards the door. He stopped abruptly when he felt Casey's arm break violently from his grasp. He turned around and noticed a large heavyset man had yanked Casey to him.

"I believe she said she didn't want to go anywhere with you. Leave the lady alone."

Derek groaned in frustration. "Look, you don't want to get in the middle of this. Trust me, it'll be easier for all if you just let go of her and let her come with me."

"Who do you think you are, buddy?" The man asked, tightening his hold on Casey.

"I'm her boyfriend." Derek said at the same time Casey said "He's my step-brother."

The large man knitted his brows in confusion and glanced between the two. Casey glared at Derek as she corrected his statement.

"Ex. He's my ex-boyfriend. As well as my step-brother." Casey began to explain to the whole group. "We started dating in our senior year of high school until he broke up with me because of my recent now ex-boyfriend called and-"

Derek rolled his eyes and covered Casey's mouth with his hand. Looking at the people he shrugged his shoulders. "We'll be going."

Derek began to pull Casey along when she began screaming at him to let her go. Derek rolled his eyes and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder. He walked out of the bar with Casey beating on his back and yelling at him to put her down. Derek got to his car and opened the passenger door. He threw Casey in unceremoniously and slammed the door. Walking around to the driver side, he pulled on the handle and found it locked.

He saw Casey grin in triumph at locking Derek out of the car. He watched as her grin faded into a frown as he held up his keys near his face and jingled them mockingly. Derek opened the door and got in the car. Casey began to yell at him again and he simply turned the radio up loudly and sped off towards his apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! Sorry it took so long! I'm so busy with school!! Anyways, here is chapter 10! Enjoy!! Please let me know what you think!!!!

DISCLAIMER: Nothing is mine :(

AT DEREK'S APARTMENT

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Casey cried loudly in Derek's ear as he tightened his grasp on her upper arm and pushed her into his apartment. Once inside, Derek flipped on the lights and loosened his grip on Casey's arm.

"What don't you understand about me repeatedly saying 'ow'?" Casey asked, seizing the opportunity of Derek's loosened grasp to jerk her arm away; however, she jerked too hard and stumbled back, sprawling on the couch.

Derek scoffed. "I don't know, Casey. Maybe if you weren't screaming it into my ear at a frequency only dogs can hear, I would have understood."

"Whatever, Der. If I were speaking at dog frequency, you would have understood. You are a dog." Casey said, trying to hold her head up straight and get up off the couch.

Derek shook his head and gently pushed her back on the couch. "That's how we know you're drunk. Your insults suck."

Casey stuck her tongue out and began to rummage through her purse. "Just because you're smart enough to not understand me when I speak at you, doesn't mean I'm trashed…" Casey looked up at Derek's confused look she sighed.

"Look, whatever. I'm leaving. See you at the next major holiday or family event." Casey pulled her keys out and stood up again. She tried to walk to the door, but couldn't move due to the fact Derek held the back of her shirt in his grasp.

"Casey. You're not going home. You're drunk. Besides, your car isn't here. It's still at the bar. We can get it later. Right now, we're going to talk, or you're going to go to sleep." Derek said calmly.

Casey smacked at his hand and pulled away. "I don't want to talk to you, Derek. I want to leave."

Derek sat impassively. Casey screamed threw her purse at his head; she began to cry. Derek stood up and went to wrap his arms around her. Casey shoved herself away from him and fled into the first open door she saw. She slammed the door behind her and Derek heard the distinct sound of a lock turn into place.

Sighing, Derek sat down on the couch and rubbed his hands over his face and in his hair before leaning back. Suddenly, he bolted up.

"Crap! She locked herself in my room!"

Derek bounded to his door and twisted the knob, hoping Casey didn't lock it correctly. She didn't. Casey had turned the lock, but not all the way. All Derek had to do was rattle the handle a few times and the tumbler fell out of place. Opening his door, he noticed Casey had passed out on his bed. He shook his head and walked over. Pulling the blanket over her, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Pulling away he ran a hand softly over her hair.

"We'll talk tomorrow morning." Derek whispered. Derek turned to walk away when he felt Casey weakly grab his hand. Obviously, more than half asleep, Casey whispered a soft "Love you."

Derek felt his heart soar as a big smile settled on his face. Stroking her cheek, he whispered again. "I love you to, Casey. I always have."

Derek walked confidently out of the room. He wanted to crawl in bed with her, but he knew she would not be very receptive to sharing a bed with him when she woke up the next day. Derek walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. Glancing at the clock, he noticed it was 2 AM.

"It's a good thing I don't have plans later today. Thank god for lazy Saturdays." Derek said to himself as he walked into the living room, turned off the light and flopped onto the couch to go to sleep.

NOON ON SATURDAY

Casey groggily woke up with an insistent pounding in her head. She opened her eyes slightly and winced at the bright light that assaulted her. Groaning, she tried to pull herself up into a sitting position; she got about half way before giving up and putting her head back down.

"There's a glass of water and some aspirin on the table to your right," a voice seemed to scream at her.

Clasping her hands over her ears, she groaned even more. "Not so loud!" Casey cried in agony.

Derek rolled his eyes and walked over and propped her up against the headboard. After handing her the medicine and the water, he sat down at the end of the bed.

Casey gulped down the water and quickly swallowed the pills. She was fully aware of Derek's gaze firmly set upon her. Placing the empty glass on the bedside table, she looked at Derek.

"Do you need something?" Casey asked haughtily.

Derek shook his head. "No. We need something. And that something is to talk."

Casey's eyes widened in fear as she quickly responded. "Um, no. We don't. There is nothing to talk about. The only thing I can think of saying to you is to thank you for letting me sleep here, even though I wish you had just let me be at the bar."

Derek sighed. "You're wrong and welcome. I wasn't going to leave you at the bar. You were completely trashed, Casey. And we do have stuff to talk about."

"Like what?" Casey asked, playing dumb.

"Like how I ended our relationship and what is going to happen now that you know the truth."

Casey stared blankly at Derek. "What do you mean 'what is going to happen now?' You ended things and you ended things badly. It hurt me, Derek, more than I think you will ever know; but I got over it. I moved on. I'm not in love with you anymore; I don't think I ever really was."

"Bullshit."

Casey sat up straighter. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I know you loved me when we were together. You loved me almost as much as I loved you. Nothing you say or do will convince me otherwise; that issue is not up for debate. What I will allow you to contest is whether or not you still love me; however, since I know you do that topic won't be available to debate very long. In fact, I know what I want out of this conversation…and I think you remember what I told you long ago. What Derek wants, Derek gets." Derek said assuredly, smirk firmly in place.

Casey gaped at him. "I cannot believe your audacity! Do you honestly think you have the ability to inform me of my feelings, or lack thereof, for you? Of all the asinine, obstinate, illogical conclusions you've-"

Derek cut Casey off by grabbing her flailing arms. "Casey, stop hiding behind your big words. It didn't work then, it won't now. The only difference is I actually understand what you're saying now. Just tell me how you feel and I'll tell you how you really feel. If you want to save us both some time, just admit to still loving me and we can move on to the fun part of making up, making out."

Casey ignored the pounding in her head and the nausea as she pushed herself out from under the covers and stood up.

"I can't believe you. One would think that you would have matured by now, but you clearly haven't. I don't want anything to do with you anymore, Derek."

Casey began walking towards the door when she felt Derek's hand grasp her arm gently. He pulled her around to face him.

"That would be believable if you hadn't admitted to me that you loved me last night." Casey's eyes widened in fear and Derek led her to the bed; they both sat.

"I'm going to be serious now, you know I hate that, but I am. Casey, I know I hurt you so much when I broke up with you. I know I made it hurt even more by telling you that it was all a prank. Not only that, I rubbed it in your face by flaunting other girls around-"

"I don't need a recap, Derek. I was there." Casey interrupted.

Derek nodded. "I know. I'm sorry, Casey. I had no idea what to do. He was threatening you and our family; I couldn't let that slide. If Max had just threatened to out us, then I would have told you. You know that I loved you, Casey. I know you know that. What I don't know is if you know how much I still love you."

Casey scoffed. "Derek, you don't even know me anymore. How can you still love me?"

Derek grabbed both of her hands. "Casey, do you really think I know nothing about you? Do you really think I don't love you enough to keep tabs on you?"

At Casey's look of confusion, Derek sighed. "I love how you still haven't gotten below an 'A' in university. I love how when you were supposed to give a 15 minute speech in your psychology class, the only reason why you stopped was because the class ended 50 minutes later. I love how you still take dance lessons and how you teach other little girls how to dance. I love how you work hard at your job. I love how you are best friends with Kendra and Emily. I love how Lizzie and Marti come to you for advice, although, I do wish you wouldn't tell Smarti that it's ok for her to like Dimi. I love how despite everything that happened, I still see your eyes light up when I walk in the room. I love how when I walked down Main Avenue a few months ago, I saw you standing in front of a group of street performers with a soft smile on your face."

Casey's released a breath she had been holding as tears quickly slid down her face. Casey pulled her hands away. She gently placed one hand on Derek's cheek and looked deep into his eyes.

"You're right." Casey said softly. "I do still love you. I did then and I do now. I think I always will. No matter who I am with, my thoughts always drift back to you. I love you, Derek Venturi."

Casey paused and broke their gaze, removing her hand from his face.

"I just don't trust you."

Derek's heart dropped as he watched her walk to the door. Casey pulled the door opened and turned around briefly.

"If it helps…I wish things were different." Casey bit her lip and looked down.

Derek didn't say anything as she left the room and shut the door. He sat there, heartbroken, as he heard her greet Sam and ask him for a ride home. Only when he heard the front door slam did he allow himself to cry.

A.N. So you all know how much I love my cliffies! lol! I think I'm realizing, I love writing these big speeches like the one Derek did here. I wrote one like it in Eleven Minutes, lol! Anyways! Review!! Please!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long! School got in the way and then I just couldn't think of anything! Anyways, this is the final chapter of "The Scientist" and that concludes the three-story collection of "Almost Lover," "Gravity," and this story "The Scientist." I hope you liked it. I think it could have been a lot better, but I was stuck! So forgive me! And Please let me know what you think!!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own LWD or the song "The Scientist." I wish I did :(

ONE WEEK LATER

Casey returned to her apartment to find Emily and Kendra sitting on the couch silently. Looking at the two girls in confusion, Casey walked into the living room.

"What's going on you guys? Is something wrong?" Casey questioned.

Emily sighed and went to answer when Kendra burst out loudly.

"Yes, Casey! There is something wrong! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Emily narrowed her eyes. "Kendra, that is not how we discussed this going. In fact, that is what we explicitly told you not to do!"

Kendra shrugged. "I don't care. She's being an idiot and as one of her best friends, it's my duty to tell her."

Casey waved her hand. "Um, hello! Right here! What are you two talking about?"

"We're talking about your behavior, or rather lack thereof, for the past week. We know you talked to Derek. After that, you've been zoned-out zombie Casey. We want our fun, slightly neurotic, friend back." Emily told her gently.

Casey gaped at the two of them. "I haven't been…I've been the same…I mean…I don't know what I mean. You're right, I've been weird. You two don't know what happened-"

"Yes. We do. Sam told me and I told Em. Then we confronted Derek. He told us everything that happened." Kendra interrupted.

"He told you? Everything?" Casey gasped.

Emily nodded. "Yes. The thing we don't understand, Casey, is that you still love him. Why won't you go back with him?"

Casey stood up and began to pace the room. "Haven't we already discussed this? I don't trust him, I can't. I can forgive him for what he did; I can. I just can't forget it. I wish I could, but I can't. A relationship that isn't built on trust isn't a relationship."

"What can he do to earn your trust again?" Kendra asked.

Casey sat back down on the chair. "I don't want to do that, Ken."

"Do what?" Kendra questioned

Casey sighed. "I don't want to give him a bunch of tasks to perform to earn back my trust. He doesn't deserve that. He's not a performing monkey. I can't tell him if he does X,Y, and Z that we will be fine. I wouldn't even know what to make him do; Derek doesn't deserve that."

Emily and Kendra both sighed in exasperation. They knew there would be nothing they could do to change her mind at the moment. They called out goodnight to Casey when she got up and began walking to her room.

"I wish there was something we could do to make her see that she can trust Derek." Emily said.

"Same here." Kendra agreed. She leaned back against the couch in deep thought. Suddenly, Kendra squealed and bolted up.

"I've got it!" Kendra exclaimed.

Emily pulled Kendra back down to the couch. "Well?" Emily asked impatiently.

Emily's eyes slowly widened as she listened to Kendra explain her plan.

"What do you think?" Kendra asked once she finished.

Emily remained silent for a few seconds. "I think it's crazy; however, since we're dealing with Casey and Derek…it might work."

Kendra grinned and grabbed Emily in a quick hug. "I think so too, Em! Let's go talk to the boys."

Kendra grabbed her coat, purse, and car keys as Emily called Sheldon and told him to meet them at Sam's.

TWO DAYS LATER- SUNDAY

Casey was walking along the sidewalk towards a diner to have dinner with Emily, Kendra, Sam, and Sheldon. She was questioning herself as to why she agreed to be the fifth wheel when she collided into the person in front of her. Casey quickly apologized and began to follow the music she had heard. Casey walked until she saw a group of street performers playing music. Feeling the tears well up in her eyes and memories of her and Derek assaulted her, Casey hardly felt the arm wrap around her shoulder and draw her near; she knew immediately who it was.

Without saying a word, Casey wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist and began to sway to the music. Derek leaned his head down to Casey's ear and whispered softly.

_Tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are _

I had to find you  
Tell you I need you  
Tell you I've set you apart

Tell me your secrets  
And ask me your questions  
oh, let's go back to the start

Running in circles  
Coming up tails  
Heads on the science apart

Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard

Oh take me back to the start

Tell me you love me  
Come back and haunt me  
Oh, when I rush to the start

Running in circles  
Chasing our tails  
Coming back as we are

Nobody said it was easy  
Oh, it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard

I'm going back to the start...  


During Derek's whispered song, Casey rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes. They stopped swaying and Casey pulled back a little. Before either could say anything, someone cleared their throat.

It was a girl with red hair; she looked exactly like the one that had taken their picture last time they had danced in the street, the time they first kissed. The girl raised her eyebrow.

"You two like dancing in the middle of the sidewalk, don't you?"

Casey gasped. "You're the same little girl?"

The girl nodded and laughed. "Yea, only I'm not so little anymore. I had just turned 10 then. I'm almost 12 now." She reached her hand out to Casey and dropped a Polaroid photo in her hands and repeated what she had said before.

"I think you will be together for a long time."

Flashing them a smile, the girl turned and walked off. Casey looked between Derek and the developing picture. Derek smiled sadly at Casey. He lifted his hand and stroked her cheek. He turned to walk away when he felt Casey pull on his jacket.

Casey yanked Derek to her and kissed him. She poured all the pain and anger she felt into it and really opened herself up to him. Derek pulled Casey closer to him, allowing a few tears to fall from his eyes as they kissed. In all the kisses they had shared, not one had felt like this. This kiss was a release of all the sorrow and pain from the past and it was a promise of the future.

Breaking away, they looked into each other's eyes.

"If you ever do anything like that again, Derek, I'll kill you." Casey said. The happiness that shone from her eyes belied the anger in her voice.

Derek grinned. "I am so not planning to. We're in it together, the way it should be. I'm sorry."

Casey nodded and smiled at him.

Derek didn't want to ask but he knew he had to. "I thought you said you couldn't trust me. What changed?"

Casey bit her lip. "Nothing. I just…it's too much of a coincidence for us to meet in front of a group of street musicians and have the same red headed girl take our picture. I'm taking it as a sign. I know this isn't going to be easy. You hurt me a lot, Derek. I'm not sure that I trust you completely, yet."

Derek's face fell. Noticing this, Casey quickly amended her statement.

"But I want to. I want to work on this. My brain says don't and my heart says yes. I think if we both work at this, we'll be ok in the end. I understand that you did what you did to protect me and the family. I don't like it, but I understand it. I'm willing to deal with that and grow past it because I love you."

"You love me?" Derek asked.

Casey nodded.

"You love me, but you don't trust me?"

Casey sighed. "You don't have my complete trust, Derek. That's going to take some time. Are you alright with that? Because I don't see another way for this to work…"

Derek shrugged. "You love me. That's all that matters to me right now. You love me and you want to get back together. I knew I was irresistible."

Casey laughed lightly as Derek slipped an arm around her shoulders as they began to walk again.

"That's just what every girl wants to hear when she tells a guy she loves him."

Derek squeezed her slightly and kissed the side of her head.

"I love you, Casey. I've always have and I've always will. Let's eat."

Casey rolled here eyes and told him that she was going to meet up with the gang for lunch; she shook her head when he told her he was going to do the same thing.

"Looks like they were trying to go for the 'let's throw them together and they will be forced to like each other' scenario, as if that ever works." Casey said and laughed.

Derek laughed with her and held the door open for her. Derek ran into Casey, who had stopped suddenly. Looking up, Derek could see why.

All the tables, except for one, in the diner were pushed back against the wall. The center table had candles and flowers. At the table sat two people.

Sam, wearing a high school letter jacket with the name VENTURI on the back, and Sheldon, wearing a pink and purple dress with a butterfly necklace and a wig.

Both Casey's and Derek's mouth dropped open.

Emily and Kendra came from inside the kitchen, dressed as waiters.

"What can we get for you, Mr. Derek and Ms. Casey?" Kendra asked in a horrible fake French accent.

"I, Derek Venturi, would like a triple cheeseburger with everything, a large chili-cheese fry, and a large chocolate shake. What would you like, Casey, the love of my life?" Sam asked in a deep and awkward voice.

Sheldon answered in an extremely high falsetto. "I would like the house salad with tofu, please. And a water with lemon." Sheldon completed his order with a hair flip and managed to smack Emily in the face with the ends of his wig.

Emily and Kendra nodded and went back into the kitchen area. Casey and Derek watched in horror, still standing in front of the door.

"Casey, I love you. You were the one that made me change my player ways. I've never felt like this before." Sam said mechanically, clearly trying to remember lines.

Sheldon fluttered his eyelashes. "Oh, Derek. You're so dreamy. I have no idea how I ever managed to convince other people I hated you. I can't wait for us to be together forever. Let's dance."

Sheldon stood up and tapped his high heeled feet impatiently. "Well, Derek?"

Sam shook his head and slowly got up, grumbling to himself. Sheldon stooped down and placed his head on Sam's shoulder. Sam stood stiffly, trying to stand still as Sheldon swayed. When Sheldon reached up and ran his hands through Sam's hair and said in a falsetto voice "Oh, Derek. I love your hair, oh so much." Sam had enough and broke away. Emily and Kendra, who were watching from the kitchen, ran out.

"That's it!" Sam shouted. He turned to Casey and Derek, who still had not moved from their spot.

"I love you guys and I want you both to be happy together. You're my friends. But I was slow dancing with a dress-and-high-heels-wearing-Schlepper." Finally noticing that Derek and Casey had come in together, Sam trailed off. Before anyone could question Derek and Casey, Casey asked the question that had been on her mind since entering the dinner.

"Sheldon, is that my dress?"


End file.
